


Salvation

by Du_Rock



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Adventure, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Light BDSM, M/M, New Magical Creatures, Newt likes to talk, Newt loves sex, Oral Sex, Poison, Threats of Violence, a couple drops of tragedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Du_Rock/pseuds/Du_Rock
Summary: Пять раз, когда Ньют спасал Грейвза, и один наоборот, что привело к неожиданным последствиям...Написано для Фантастических тварей и их феста, тур "Тройнички", по заявке Грейвз, пальто +1, грамандер, А-Warning! Ньют любит болтать (и секс) и делает это непринужденно.





	1. Chapter 1

1.

  
Первая встреча Персиваля Грейвза с Ньютом Скамандером была не из тех, которой стоило гордиться главе департамента магической безопасности.  
Скамандер ворвался в заброшенную лачугу в канадском заповеднике в день, когда Грейвз всерьез решал, попробовать, хорош ли его ремень на вкус, или стоит применить его иначе. Ему удалось добыть воду, пробив дыру в крыше так, чтобы внутрь попадало немного снега. Но источник талой воды был скуден, зачарованные твари не давали сделать и шага из хижины, а дыру воспринимали, как попытку улететь. Гриндельвальд не появлялся семнадцать дней, снег не выпадал пять.  
Грейвз был рад, что Кимура с командой понял, в чем дело. Он ставил именно на Кимуру, не на Ранжита, и хорошо понимал, что даже Серафине не удастся выбить из Гриндельвальда никаких признаний. В том, что Пиквери не пойдет на обмен или уступки, Грейвз был уверен, как в самом себе.  
Что ж, все закончилось хорошо, но быстро. Гриндельвальд схвачен, найти хижину в лесу невозможно, сбежать от тварей нельзя, бороться с ними без палочки – тоже. Впрочем, можно выйти на битву с голыми руками. Правда, скоро хельские отродья войдут в хижину сами. Зачарованные твари не могли отойти от пленника дальше, чем на сотню ярдов. Простоватые лесные звери научились обходить стороной опасное место, а голод – не тетка. Приближался час, когда твари решат, что пленник – добыча.  
Персивалю был свойственен звериный оптимизм. Он полагал, что бороться стоит до последнего. Хороший кожаный ремень мог пригодиться, чтобы приготовить из него суп. В той кружке воды, что осталась. Или удушить тварь-другую. Нужно вызвать зверей на бой, пока силы еще есть.  
Именно посреди этих раздумий в лачугу в облаках морозного воздуха влетел маг, захлопнул дверь, подпер ее спиной, и, метнув быстрый взгляд на Персиваля, принялся разглядывать лачугу, выискивая все, что могло бы пригодиться для борьбы.  
– Ну, и кого же вы здесь понаразвели? А, главное, зачем? – весело спросил незнакомец.  
– А вы как думаете? – вопрос на вопрос был тактикой незамысловатой, но вполне успешной для разведки боем.  
– Думал, что тут засел студент-двоечник или маггловский лесник... Но ведь нет?  
Персиваль подавил смешок. Не похоже, чтобы рыжий волшебник был приспешником Гриндельвальда. Хотя палочку гость держал наготове и помогать пленнику не спешил.  
– Вряд ли.  
– И все-таки, зачем вам эти твари?  
Грейвзу маг с британским выговором скорее нравился. Но просить о помощи вслух он все равно не собирался.  
– Мне они совершенно ни к чему. Забирайте, если хотите!  
– Вот и договорились! – британец шагнул от двери, протягивая пленнику руку: – Ньют Скамандер, магозоолог. А вы?.. – он примолк на миг, когда Грейвз встал ему навстречу под слабые лучи зимнего света, – Мерлин! Вот оно что... Так вы тот самый...  
– Персиваль Грейвз, – глава отдела магической безопасности МАКУСА пожал руку спасителю, – как там Гриндельвальд?  
– В тюрьме.  
– Прекрасно! У вас, конечно, нет запасной палочки?  
– Палочка... – Скамандер перехватил свою зубами и принялся рыться в карманах, что-то бормоча.  
Персиваль с трудом удержался от нагоняя. То, с какой небрежностью обращался с волшебным артефактом его спаситель, могло означать как смертельно опасную беспечность, так и немалый опыт действий в критических ситуациях. В конце концов, если этот Скамандер ненароком превратится в саламандру, палочка останется на месте.  
Магозоолог наконец справился со своим арсеналом и выудил из очередного кармана небольшую, светлого дерева палочку.  
– Вот, держите. Коготь дракона и черешня. Может, не самое удачное в мире сочетание, но в бою ведет себя неплохо.  
– Оливандер? – спросил Грейвз, вспомнив знаменитого творца палочек с Британских островов.  
– Нет, это мастер из Диканьки, – пояснять Скамандер не стал, да и не нужно было. Сувенир с Восточного фронта говорил сам за себя.  
– Ну что ж, загоним тварей? – Грейвз махом допил воду из кружки, взяв палочку, проверил ее парой простых заклинаний. Пока все шло отлично. Твари за дверью почувствовали волшебство и взвыли, собираясь в стаю.  
– Только аккуратно! – Скамандер нахмурился: – Не забудьте, вы отдали их мне!  
– Разберемся, – проворчал Грейвз, но слово было не вернуть. Возиться с тварями пришлось долго. Рыжий коллекционер неприятностей настаивал на бережном обращении с редкими, пусть и с поганым характером, экземплярами. Когда стая, наконец, была отловлена и как следует упакована, Грейвз настолько умотался, что был даже рад, когда британец вежливо отказался от предложения выпить за спасение, сославшись на то, что ему нужно срочно вывезти опасных животных с территории США, пока их не "арестовали". Но добавил, что "в следующий раз – с удовольствием".  
Эти слова Персиваль принял как метафору отказа, а не как пророчество. И оказался не прав.

2.

Следующего раза долго ждать не пришлось. Буквально через неделю в архиве секретных документов, с которыми работал отдел ревизий, обнаружилось гнездо шурудеров, животных, которые в считанные часы могли уничтожить целые залежи заколдованных бумаг. Размножались твари в условиях качественного питания очень быстро, а истребить их можно было только вместе с документами, негасимым огнем.  
Когда Грейвзу доложили о патовой ситуации, он поспешил аппарировать в архивы, чтобы оценить ситуацию на месте. Сжечь секретные документы самостоятельно или позволить их сожрать? Выбор был одинаково неприемлем. Впрочем, уже на месте нарисовался третий вариант. Посреди развала когда-то аккуратных стопок с папками, в окружении рулонов манускриптов кверху задом торчал кто-то чужой. И, судя по ладной худощавой заднице, он не был сотрудником архива секретных документов.  
–…Ну, вот, и давайте договоримся, вы пойдете ко мне, я не дам вас в обиду, и будет сколько угодно места для новых гнезд...  
Незнакомец, не вылезая из кучи бумаг, протянул руку в сторону сотрудников архива, с палочками наготове замерших у стены.  
– Дайте, во что их завернуть!  
Сотрудники переглянулись. Грейвз, недолго думая, скинул пальто и сунул его в требовательно вытянутую, усыпанную веснушками руку.  
– Спасибо, – донеслось из глубины бумажного сугроба.– Так что, мы договорились? Вы идете ко мне...  
– Половина к вам, половина остается в МАКУСА, – вмешался в переговоры Грейвз.  
Из бумажного сугроба вынырнул Скамандер и удивленно присвистнул:  
–Здрасьте! Вам-то они зачем?  
– Пригодятся! – Персиваль уже не раз пожалел, что позволил британцу забрать всех тварей Гриндельвальда. Как бы они пригодились для охраны при перевозке особо опасных преступников или на складах с запрещенными магическими артефактами! Сделанного не воротишь, но вывод напрашивался: если Скамандер хочет забрать себе тварей, скорее всего, их можно приспособить для дела.  
– Хотите, всех оставлю, как есть? – ехидно поинтересовался Ньют.  
– Вытаскивайте их и берите себе половину. Где еще вы найдете такие откормленные экземпляры?  
Стон сотрудников архива подсказал, что ценных документов было уничтожено немало. Грейвз же вспомнил о тоннах зачарованных бумаг, от которых непременно нужно было избавиться – просроченные служебные удостоверения и допуски, копии списков владельцев палочек, невероятное количество отчетов всевозможных департаментов в трех обязательных экземплярах, срок хранения которых уже истек... Склады были забиты бесполезной бумагой, на охрану которой уходили средства и силы. Чтобы уничтожить ее, нужно было приложить еще больше сил. Жаль, что шурудеры завелись в секретном архиве, а не на складе с ненужными документами.  
Скамандер одобрительно хмыкнул и снова исчез в бумажных штабелях. Еще через минуту шорох, что фоном слышался в архиве с первой до последней минуты, стих, и британец поднялся с колен, прижимая к себе шевелящийся попискивающий сверток.  
–Ну, – поинтересовался он, подойдя к Грейвзу. – Куда сгрузить вашу половину?  
Этот вопрос, а также тонкости правильного обращения и содержания шурудеров полностью занял остаток дня. Невероятное количество сложных нюансов перегрузило Грейвза настолько, что, услышав знакомое "с удовольствием увижу вас снова" и последовавший за ним аппарационный вихрь, Персиваль понял, что на автомате предложил продолжить общение в более удобной остановке. Ответ Скамандера и необходимость пристроить новых животных, а так же десяток важных советов по адаптации взрослых шурудеров дошли до него позже, когда гостя с островов уже не было рядом.

3.

Следующая эпичная встреча состоялась на свадьбе Тины. Роман Тины с Ранжитом не был большим секретом для авроров и легилиментов МАКУСА, а также для тех, кто по долгу службы занимался прогнозами и анализом ситуации. Пары на службе возникали то и дело, ведь именно на работе проводили большую и весьма насыщенную часть жизни сотрудники МАКУСА. Такие браки были самыми прочными, ведь какая ведьма или маг поймет партнера лучше тех, кто столь же увлеченно задерживается на работе в соседнем отделе?   
Тине и Ранжиту после объявления о помолвке дружно пожелали счастья и принялись ждать приглашений на свадьбу. Грейвз так и вовсе вздохнул с облегчением: и за судьбу коллеги можно больше не беспокоиться, и перспективного аврора оставили у себя. А то ходили слухи, что Голдштейн, возможно, решит перебраться на острова, но, хвала Салазару, ведьмочка опомнилась вовремя.  
Тем более странным показалось, когда магозоолог, которому тоже отправили приглашение, не только явился к концу церемонии, когда молодые должны были по традиции выпустить пару голубей на долгую счастливую жизнь, но и бросился к молодоженам с криками «Тина, нет!» и «Стойте!», чем изрядно озадачил и зрителей, и участников церемонии.  
«Парень, не успел, смирись!» и «Куда ты лезешь!» – доносились реплики из толпы, Ранжит, похоже, собирался потянуться за палочкой, Тина тихо оправдывалась, и только сестра невесты схватила шафера Грейвза за пальто и шепнула: «Что-то не так!»  
Скамандер успел пробежать ползала, когда на его пути возник Грейвз, перехватывая под локоть и замедляя движение.  
– В чем дело, Ньют?  
– Мафия подсунула зачарованных чуждых. Это не голуби! Если их отпустят – Тине и Ранжиту конец. Если твари почувствуют, что их заметили, нападут и на остальных.  
– Здесь сотня магов, три четверти из них прошли проверку в схватках, – мягко напомнил Грейвз.  
– Тем хуже для всех! Чем сильнее противник, тем мощнее атака чуждых. Они питаются атакующей магией и нападают на все, что имеет к ней отношение. Бесконтрольно размножаясь по ходу дела.  
– Есть план?  
– Подходим ближе, накрываем чем угодно, вынимаем из рук молодых, быстро уходим.  
– Пальто подойдет?  
– Отлично!  
Почти синхронно они подошли к Тине и Ранжиту, оба снимая пальто, и только улыбки были разными: у Персиваля – уверенной и радушной, словно он был хозяином ситуации, у Ньюта – немного нервной.  
– Концепция поменялась, – улыбнулся Грейвз Тине. – Мы забираем птиц.  
– Продолжайте держать аккуратно, – шепнул Ньют, – и поздравляю!  
Еще миг, и голубей накрыли плотной шерстяной тканью, синей и черной, завернули и изъяли. Грейвз и Ньют ускользнули с церемонии через запасной вход. К счастью, свадьба проходила неподалеку от МАКУСА, так что до архива с запрещенными и секретными артефактами удалось добраться пешком, быстро и без инцидентов. Сгрузив опасных тварей в стазис, Скамандер устало прислонился к стене.  
– Как делить будем? – поинтересовался Грейвз.  
– Никак, забирайте себе.  
– Ушам своим не верю, вас не подменили? Может, попробовать ревелио?  
– Это искусственно выведенные экземпляры. Ничего подобного в природе не водится, слава Мерлину.  
Скамандер и правда был не в лучшей форме. Грейвз напомнил себе узнать, сколько длился и насколько далеко зашел роман Тины с британцем, чтобы понять, стоит ли ждать неприятностей с этой стороны.  
– И что с этим делать?  
– Храните, а еще лучше уничтожьте. Такое издевательство над волшебными тварями действительно стоит запретить, а не...  
– Оставим критику законов для частной беседы. Нас ждут, вернемся на свадьбу?  
– Нет, мне уже нужно бежать.  
Грейвз внимательно посмотрел на ссутулившегося Скамандера.  
– Может, отдохнете, наконец?  
– Некогда, к сожалению. Нужно успеть вернуться в Индию.  
– Хотите воспользоваться нашим порталом?  
– Было бы здорово! – Ньют, впервые с появления на свадьбе, улыбнулся от чистого сердца.  
Пока они шли до зала с порталами МАКУСА, Персиваль решал, как тактичнее выяснить намерения британца насчет Голдштейн. И не нашел ничего лучше, чем сказать у камина напрямую:  
– Тина заслуживает счастья, не так ли?  
– Конечно! – вскинулся Ньют. – Вот уж она точно должна быть счастлива.  
– Все могут быть счастливы, – Персиваль отметил, что слова магозоолога прозвучали искренне. Во всяком случае, сознательного саботажа с его стороны, очевидно, можно было не ждать. С остальным разберутся аналитики и отдел прогнозов.  
– Тогда и вам желаю... удачи, – замялся Ньют и шагнул к порталу.  
– Может быть, все-таки останетесь? – предпринял еще одну попытку Грейвз. – Критика законов, улучшение положения тварей в Америке, прочие приятные разговоры?  
– Я бы с удовольствием, – Ньют покачал головой, – но мне действительно пора. В следующий раз!  
Персиваль, провожая взглядом зеленое пламя портала, подумал, что метафорой в этой ситуации, скорее, будет слово "удовольствие". Или, к примеру, "личная встреча". А вот следующий раз определенно состоится. Что ж, рано или поздно Скамандеру придется притормозить. Стоило подождать.

4.

План атаки на дом Макнаффинов разрабатывали несколько месяцев. Все члены «семьи» и в самом деле были родственниками. Внедрить своего человека в тесные ирландские ряды не удалось. Зато у итальянцев удалось достать детальную карту окрестностей семейного «гнезда». Кланы враждовали, и грызня между ними пошла на пользу МАКУСА.  
В операции принимал участие практически весь на что-то годный состав МАКУСА. Первыми атаковали ирландцев проверенные в боях группы во главе с отлично зарекомендовавшими себя офицерами. Следом шла молодежь, которую не стоило пускать в огонь и в командование. Момент, когда все пошло не так, Грейвз отследил сразу. Боевые группы скрылись в лабиринте, остальные медленно сужали кольцо вокруг дома, чтобы не упустить ничего важного. И тут из-за изгороди появилась знакомая худощавая фигура в синем пальто и, размахивая руками, принялась орать: «Вверх!!»  
Мало кто из стажеров привык повиноваться первому встречному. Ранжит успел подкинуть в воздух нескольких молодых сотрудников, Тина, узнавшая друга, поднялась сама и схватила за шкирку еще двоих. Грейвз поднял остальных, кроме одного стажера. Вот только они с Ранжитом, занятые спасением молодежи, с земли стартовали слишком поздно. Почва начала проваливаться, следом в стремительном броске вырвались щупальца – обхватывая, не реагируя на заклинания, утягивая под землю в разверзнутые пасти.  
– Глациус, – орал откуда-то сбоку Скамандер.  
И Ранжит, и Грейвз инстинктивно сотворили заклинание холода, направляя его вниз. Стажер потратил все силы на огонь, и, в клубах дыма и пламени, провалился под землю с головой. Мрачные предчувствия по поводу его судьбы не помешали Персивалю, ушедшему в землю по пояс, нащупать острые зубы по кромке разверстой пасти и как следует упереться подошвами в их края.  
Молодежь они с Ранжитом отлевитировали к Тине, которая, оживленно размахивая руками, договаривалась о чем-то со Скамандером.  
– Вы что, упустили его? – спросил Ранжит. Половину МАКУСА обошел слух о том, что департамент магической безопасности присматривает за магозоологом в рамках пилотного проекта по профилактике преступлений.  
Грейвз передернул плечами. Офицер, которому поручили присматривать за британцем, явно не справился с обязанностями. Когда он выберется, про аналитика на замену посоветуется с Кимурой.  
– Не шевелитесь! – донеслось от живой изгороди, где кучковались уцелевшие участники операции. От группы отделились двое – Скамандер и Тина. Они прошли пару шагов и остановились.  
– Мы вас освободим, но сделать это с поверхности невозможно. Поэтому пройдем под землей. Что бы вы ни увидели, не шевелитесь, это важно, – Скамандер помахал рукой, сделал еще пару шагов, и исчез в туче пыли и взметнувшихся в воздух щупалец. Следом за ним в ловушку шагнула Тина.  
– Мерлинова срань, – прокомментировал исчезновение жены Ранжит. – Надеюсь, они знают, что делают.  
После пары минут ожиданий Грейвз засомневался, что стоит ждать подкрепления из-под земли. Но затем он почувствовал прикосновение к ноге, куда более осторожное, чем хватка щупалец. Затем другое, и еще одно, и вот уже кольца возле колена явно ослабли.  
– Мы смажем вашу одежду составом, которым обработаны сами. Гидры не любят борщевник, так что скоро она вас отпустит. Простите.  
Голос Скамандера звучал из-под земли глуше обычного, и за что он извинялся, Грейвз понял только через миг – пальцы британца прошлись по его бедрам, аккуратно, и, как показалось Персивалю, довольно дерзко очертили ягодицы, излишне долго задержавшись на них. Затем, в непривычном молчании, Скамандер перешел к области паха. Грейвз тоже молчал, поскольку его реакция на прикосновения была недвусмысленной и очевидной для обоих. Скамандер же уделял этой реакции многовато внимания. Но, слава Мерлину, хоть не комментировал с примерами из мира животных. И то ладно. Еще несколько минут, и оба, Ранжит и Персиваль, были свободны, хотя и несколько смущены.  
Стажера пришлось извлекать совместными усилиями американо-британской команды. Он был жив, но весьма потрепан, и колдомедики с удовольствием приняли его в свои руки – обваренных кислотой гидры пациентов у них еще никогда не было. Операция продолжилась. Макнаффинов деморализовала внезапная атака и, похоже, то, что подземный стражник неожиданно их подвел.  
Скамандер исчез вместе с бригадой колдомедиков, оставив совет непременно принять душ как можно скорее. Персиваль впервые, пожалуй, был рад, что на приглашение отметить успех получил традиционный «с удовольствием в следующий раз» отказ запиской, а не голосом, слишком низким для такого молодого парня, как Ньют.

5.

Следующий раз случился в еще более неофициальной обстановке, во время редкого и скоротечного в жизни Грейвза события – отпуска. Неделя в Мексике – все, что удалось вытащить из плотного графика распланированных событий и внештатных ситуаций за последние три года. Зато на это время Персиваль исчез качественно. Два дня в небольшой рыбацкой деревушке со звучным названием «змеиное гнездо» прошли как у Салазара за пазухой: пляж с мелким светлым песком, прозрачное море невероятного ярко-бирюзового цвета и столько солнца, сколько Персиваль не видел за год.  
На третий день с утра он неспешно прикидывал, отправиться ли на острова или прогуляться в один из заброшенных городов майя, когда прилетела сова от Кимуры. Серафине, склонной преувеличивать влияние досадных мелких инцидентов на международный престиж Америки, место отдыха Грейвз не выдал бы. Но на Кимуру можно было положиться. Когда-нибудь верный лейтенант будет претендовать на его место, а лучшей практики, чем заменить шефа во время отпуска, найти невозможно. Если Кимура отправил сову, значит, дело было важным.  
Персиваль распечатал записку. Перечитал дважды. Хмыкнул и дотянулся до калабаса с мате. Отпуск продолжался и должен был стать еще интереснее. Древние города майя, подземные реки, один из самых больших коралловых рифов на планете меркли по сравнению с новостью: в Мериде заметили Скамандера. По данным аналитиков, он направлялся на Юкатан, в Кинтана-Роо, прямо в руки Грейвза.  
Персиваль наведался к местному блюстителю порядка, магу, с которым они дружили много лет. В венах Акэ Диаса де Ланда текла кровь и майя, и конкистадоров. В равной степени ему достались знания и силы древнего народа полуострова и жажда приключений иберийских первопроходцев. Предусмотрительность американского коллеги он оценил, но что могло заинтересовать магозоолога в окрестностях Тулума, сказать не мог. Поэтому оба с интересом поджидали Скамандера, лежа в гамаках и потягивая разведенное соком писко.  
Начальник департамента магической безопасности МАКУСА, растянувшийся, словно большой ленивый кот, в гамаке ненадолго вывел Ньюта из равновесия. А может, так подействовали на него вид американца, облаченного, вместо привычного костюма, в шорты с цветочным узором и светлую майку.  
– Не стесняйтесь, Скамандер! – приветствовал его взмахом кружки Грейвз. – Кого вы на этот раз намерены вытащить из-под земли?  
– И вам доброго дня! – магозоолог быстро вернулся к спокойно-сосредоточенному состоянию. – У вас пророков в роду не было, случайно?  
– Решили переквалифицироваться и заняться генеалогией?  
– Нет, я действительно собираюсь отправиться под землю, – Ньют отвесил короткий поклон шаману, – если, конечно, получу разрешение.  
– Не верь ему, Акэ. Не получит разрешения, упрет твою тварь и без него. Но в целом я очарован – ко мне за разрешениями он не приходит.  
– Так у вас закон о конфискации и ликвидации всех без разбора, – фыркнул Ньют. – Зачем же я буду выдавать тех, кто нуждается в защите?  
– Вот, полюбуйся: Ньютон Скамандер во всей красе, – кивнул другу Персиваль. – Прошу любить и жаловать.  
Скамандер нахмурился.  
– Не обижайтесь, – заговорил де Ланда. – Это лучшая характеристика, которую я слышал от Куко за последние лет 20, если не 30.  
Очередь хмуриться дошла до Грейвза. К счастью, у Скамандера хватило тактичности не заострять внимание на местном прозвище Персиваля. Или, быть может, он не слишком хорошо знал испанский. Но то, что де Ланда назвал его именем, которое полагалось знать только близким друзьям, сказало Грейвзу о многом.  
– Так что вы хотели бы осмотреть? – продолжил шаман.  
– Пещеры Рио-Сегрето. Если слухи подтвердятся, там должна водиться окками.  
– Окками? – переспросил Акэ Диас.  
– У вас змея могут называть Кукульканом.  
– Их почти не осталось, – тон шамана стал холоднее.  
– Я не хочу забирать его, мне нужно только посмотреть, мальчик это или девочка. Если все-таки девочка, я буду рад подкинуть ей пару самцов.  
– Благотворительность! – кивнул Грейвз. – Соглашайся, нам он никого добровольно не подкидывал, хотя постой... Однажды, на время, зато почти весь свой зоопарк. Обычно он делит добычу пополам.  
Ньют отвернулся. Похоже, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Шаман махнул рукой.  
– Смотрите, конечно. Ходят слухи, что она отложила яйца. Заодно и проверите. Но для майя это божество, так что пусть здесь и остается.  
– Конечно! Если есть яйца, могу я взять пару? Обещаю привезти пару на обмен, чтобы улучшить скрещивание.  
– Договорились.  
Скамандер распрощался и пошел в сторону моря.  
– Ты не говорил, что у вас водятся такие твари, – сказал Персиваль другу.  
– Раньше они тебя не интересовали.  
– Все меняется.  
– Так сходи посмотри. И за другом своим пригляди.  
Грейвз кивнул и, поставив кружку, аппарировал к Скамандеру.  
– Прямо сейчас идете на змея?  
– А зачем время терять! – Ньют, похоже, не был против компании.  
– Я с вами.  
– Это был вопрос или уведомление?  
– Два в одном.  
– Не хотите переодеться? В пещерах не жарко, – заметил Ньют.  
Грейвз молча, на ходу, сизменил одежду на более практичный вариант – темные брюки и светлую сорочку. Скамандер в неизменном своем костюме с галстуком-бабочкой смотрелся в джунглях на удивление органично. Впрочем, пальто свое он оставил, очевидно, там же, где и чемодан.  
– Зачем вам окками? Судя по списку, что составил Гриндельвальд, у вас в чемодане их полдюжины.  
– Они все мальчики. Окками женского пола в природе встречаются очень редко, так что вид близок к исчезновению.  
– Откуда же яйца окками берутся на черном рынке?  
– Видимо, кто-то умеет находить кладки. Но они всегда мелкие, и родились бы из них тоже самцы. Яйца окками-девочек гораздо крупнее, в кладке их легко можно опознать по размеру.  
Под болтовню Скамандера они дошли до входов в пещеру. Подземная река Рио-Сегрето протекала в карстовых кавернах. Дождь тысячи лет просачивался через известняк, и, собираясь в небольшие подземные озера, вымывал на пути к морю извилистые ходы. Во время приливов море, в свою очередь, щедро делилось с подземным миром соленой водой и разноцветными обитателями.   
Под поверхностью Юкатана находилась одна из самых разветвленных пещерных систем планеты. Мир, полный пресной и соленой воды, таинственных созданий, корней деревьев, что оплетали потолки и стены пещер, огромных бассейнов – сенотов, над которыми джунгли, бывало, проламывали своды. Солнечные лучи, проникая в сеноты, преломлялись в пластах соленой и пресной воды самым затейливым образом, превращались в полосы голубого и синего света. Здесь можно было заметить вполне обычных рыб, но время от времени Скамандер замирал на полушаге, разглядывая особенный хвост или странной формы голову. Чем руководствовался магозоолог в выборе пути, было неясно, но опасности Персиваль не чувствовал, и они спускались все ниже, шагая к неведомой цели.  
Наконец, в одном из залов, где стены отражали отсветы люмосов, Ньют замер рядом со сталагмитами причудливой формы, сросшимися в каменное дерево. У корней виднелась небольшая дыра, куда можно было с трудом протиснуться по плечи. Что Скамандер немедленно и сделал.  
Высунулся из пещерки он через пару минут, ровно в тот момент, когда Персиваль готов был потребовать объяснений.  
– Смотрите, там гнездо!  
– Неужели, – отодвинув плечом Ньюта, Грейвз заглянул в дыру, впуская свет. На полу, в кругу камней лежало несколько яиц, вокруг которых обвилась небольшая синяя ящерица с крыльями.  
– Это что, тот самый огромный змей?.. – протянул Грейвз. – Не впечатляет.  
Скамандер дернул его за рукав.  
– Окками легко меняет размер. Пустите. Не надо его беспокоить светом.  
– Его? Там же гнездо с яйцами.  
– Окками-самцы тоже могут спариваться и откладывать яйца. Но они чаще всего не приносят потомства или оно вырождается через несколько поколений. Можно скрестить самцов из разных регионов, тогда эта линия продолжится дольше. Еще можно... – Ньют бросил взгляд на Персиваля и оборвал себя сам. – Но это явление редкое. Судя по кладке, этот окками – самец.   
Грейвз счел, что в этот удачный момент следует упомянуть, что и среди людей встречаются экземпляры, вполне способные спариваться между особями своего пола, пусть и без потомства. Не терять же время попусту в пещерах. Он подвинулся ближе. Ньют отодвинулся, давая возможность еще раз посмотреть на окками. Персиваль протянул руку, чтобы обнять и притянуть к себе непонятливого магозоолога, но тот уже наклонился, чтобы снова забраться в пещеру. Ладонь Грейвза проехалась по пояснице Ньюта, и – что уж терять удобный момент – огладила задницу. Скамандер промолчал. Ободренный молчаливым согласием Персиваль собрался уже вытащить магозоолога и заняться более приятным делом, чем отлов мелких ящериц, когда из пещерки зашипели. Судя по тому, как Ньют в ответ зашептал: «Тише, тише», это было не на счет Персиваля.  
Скамандер вынырнул и проговорил:   
– Отлично, мы его потревожили! Давайте пальто!  
– Какое пальто? – переспросил Грейвз.  
– Ваше! – пощелкал пальцами Скамандер. – Ну же, скорее!  
– Вы думаете, оно ко мне приросло? Кто таскает с собой в отпуск теплую одежду?  
– Тогда у нас проблема, – Ньют метнулся в сторону, увлекая за собой Грейвза. – Бежим!

Жуткий шелест, что доносился из ближайшего коридора – словно тысячи чешуек скреблись о камень – нарастал с каждым мгновением. Проход, в который они свернули, сужался, бежать становилось все труднее. Камни, нависавшие над головой, вдруг вырастали, освещенные бледным светом люмоса, под ногами тянулась гладкая узкая полоса пола шириной в одну ступню, поднималась по краям, и Персиваль понял, что это скорее желоб, а значит, путь этот преследователю хорошо знаком. Шелест нарастал, становился громче, и вот тогда Грейвз, метнувший заклинание света в поисках выхода, увидел, что коридор расширяется, уходя вниз огромной ступенчатой пещерой. Он крикнул Ньюту:  
– Аппарируем вниз!  
– Вверх! – отозвался Скамандер.  
Грейвз присмотрелся – действительно, вверху коридора виднелось небольшое отверстие, которое, возможно, вело на следующий уровень пещеры. Но так ли это, и стоит ли пренебрегать удобным большим коридором, аппарация в который заведомо безопаснее?  
– Вниз! – скомандовал он.  
– Вверх! – повторил упрямец, и аппарационный вихрь закрутил его, унося к потолку.  
Грейвз помянул дерьмо дракона и устремился за Скамандером. Через пару секунд, глядя, как тяжелый змей в погоне за шаром света расплескивает неглубокое озерце, которое в свете люмоса прежде отражало потолок пещеры, создавая безукоризненную иллюзию обширного пространства, Персиваль подумал, что такими темпами никогда не расплатится с Ньютом за очередное спасение.  
– Знали, что там неглубоко?  
– По щиколотку примерно. Видел такие места раньше, – переводя дыхание, ответил Ньют.  
– Спасибо.  
Ньют молча кивнул.  
Выбираться из пещеры, охраняемой змеем, пришлось через дальние коридоры, и только чутье Грейвза и маячок, одолженный Персивалю шаманом, помог им выйти на поверхность к вечеру, а не через несколько дней.  
После возвращения в деревню Грейвз спросил:  
– Продолжите охоту на змея?  
– Нет, мне сегодня же нужно вернуться.  
– Вы вообще когда-нибудь отдыхаете?  
– А что это? – рассмеялся Скамандер.  
– Некоторые странные маги так поступают. У меня в департаменте это довольно популярный, хотя и редкий вид развлечения.  
– Не могу сказать, что завидую, – парировал Ньют.  
Грейвз улыбнулся. Он знал, что значит любить свое дело по-настоящему. Но что от самого интересного дела в мире тоже иногда требуется отдохнуть, чтобы потом вернуться к нему с новой энергией, стал понимать, когда был старше, чем Скамандер сейчас.  
– Мне жаль, – добавил Ньют, и в голосе его, похоже, действительно, прозвучало сожаление. – С удовольствием остался бы, но я дал слово, что вернусь, и уже порядком опоздал.  
– Бегите, – кивнул Грейвз. – До следующего инцидента.  
– До встречи! – Ньют исчез, прикоснувшись к порт-ключу.  
  
Через неделю в Нью-Йорке, разбирая личную почту, Грейвз нашел просроченное приглашение от Тесея, который звал его на день рождения и обещал, наконец, познакомить с младшим братом, с которого взял клятву, чтобы тот не вздумал отговориться очередной охотой на любимых чудовищ.  
  
Встреча была неизбежна, но время для нее еще не пришло. Что ж, рано или поздно удача должна была улыбнуться Персивалю.

+1

Рано или поздно Ньют должен был угодить в ловушку. Столько раз он удачно проходил по самому краю, перепрыгивал с одной скользкой крыши на другую, не теряя равновесия, пробегал по шатким льдинам во время ледохода опасностей. Когда-то везение должно было дать осечку. К сожалению, Ньют мог бы указать на дюжину-другую случаев, в которых он с большим удовольствием проиграл бы фортуне. И всего с десяток тех, что были, по его мнению, хуже, чем этот.  
Волшебная карта, найденная в Выручай-комнате в последний день пребывания в Хогвардсе, всегда была начеку. На ней можно было увидеть, в каких странах живут сказочные животные, которым нужна защита; узнать, какие именно, и, хотя карта не всегда была верна, где примерно их искать. Иногда карта темнила и показывала лишь смутные тени. Ньют знал, что это самые опасные случаи. Иногда... сложно было сказать, кому именно грозила опасность – животному или человеку. В последнее время Ньют все чаще сомневался, о ком ему рассказывает карта. И все чаще она приводила Скамандера в Нью-Йорк.  
Попытка ограбить контрабандистов, которые ввозили на территорию Америки африканских ависпа, не задалась с самого начала. Ньют чуть было не решился предупредить о том, что узнал. Но тема была слишком щекотливая. Когда Скамандер представил, как будет рассказывать Грейвзу, какую опасность представляет яд этих насекомых и для чего используется, он решил никого не тревожить.  
Теперь ему оставалось только жалеть о своем решении. И сохранять спокойствие, чувствуя, как яд начинает действовать. Ньют краем уха слышал, как шла партия в покер, и пытался не гадать, кто выиграет. Результат его не устроит в любом случае. Было жарко. Веревки, привязанные к вбитым в каменную стену кольцам, не позволяли утереть пот. Жар означал одно: яд успешно распространялся, и надежды на то, что у Ньюта каким-то чудом окажется природный иммунитет, нет.  
Еще несколько минут, и безудержное желание заниматься сексом восторжествует. Обостренное восприятие, которое гарантирует яд, и легкая расторможенность заставят умолять, чтобы его взяли, все равно кто. Яд делал любого человека, мага или маггла, идеальным работником публичного дома.   
О волшебных ависпа стало известно лишь недавно. Ньют надеялся, что ему удастся выкрасть первую же партию, что поступила на территорию МАКУСА. Он прикидывал, вернуть полуразумных насекомых на родину или организовать им убежище на одном из необитаемых островов. Но все осталось в проектах. Сегодня удача была на стороне контрабандистов. Ньюта обнаружили раньше, чем он успел добраться до насекомых, раздели, связали и познакомили с нелегальным «товаром» поближе. Настолько близко, как смеялись члены банды, насколько ему скоро предстоит подружиться с каждым из них.  
Действие яда обычно длилось сутки. В борделях особенно ценили то, что жертвы укусов не могли ни отказаться, ни проявить неприязнь к клиентам. На сутки человек становился полностью зависим от разбуженного вожделения, с радостью принимал существо любого вида, которое захотело бы заняться с ним сексом, отзывался на все действия с огромным энтузиазмом…  
Становилось все жарче. Ньют прикусил язык, чтобы молчать. Веревки начали потирать кожу с непристойной настойчивостью. Повторяя в уме рацион каждого из животных своего чемодана, Ньют присматривался к темному помещению. Похоже, раньше это был какой-то подпольный бар, скорее всего, маггловский, закрытый во время Великой депрессии. Возможно, у него есть запасной выход. Если освободиться от веревок, можно...  
– Ну вот, у нас есть победитель! – у решетки нарисовался омерзительного вида волшебник, у которого в роду, похоже, были гоблины. – Ты рад, красавчик?  
Ньют помотал головой.  
– Нет? А скоро будешь еще как рад! – заржал победитель и почесал яйца. – О, да у меня для тебя найдется сладкий подарочек...  
  
***  
  
Когда на стол Грейвза лег еженедельный прогноз отдела провидцев, где указывалось, что на территории МАКУСА ожидается крупное дело с участием нелегально ввезенных тварей, Грейвз насторожился. Когда к нему попал отчет аналитиков с припиской о прибытии Скамандера в Нью-Йорк, Грейвз явился в отдел лично и висел над подчиненными, пока не определились возможные точки пересечения двух событий. Когда через информаторов стало известно, что именно ввезли контрабандисты, оперативный отдел был поднят по тревоге.  
– Сэр, Скамандер вошел внутрь полчаса назад, никакого движения вокруг притона не зафиксировано.  
– Заходим.  
– Еще 15 минут и стемнеет окончательно, – подал голос Кимура.  
– Немедленно.  
  
Атаку провели безупречно. Несмотря на то, что в полной темноте действовать было бы проще, урон авроров ограничился парой заклинаний, прошедших по касательной. Картина, которая открылась Грейвзу внутри притона, доказала, насколько он был прав. Клетка с обнаженным Ньютом была еще закрыта, пленник старательно отводил глаза от спасителей и, судя по прерывистому дыханию, молчание ему дорого давалось.  
Дверь клетки распахнулась, повинуясь жесту Персиваля, веревки оказались зачарованы, но сопротивлялись недолго, осыпавшись в пепел. Скамандер, на плечи которому легло то самое пальто, закутался в шерстяную ткань, замер на миг и прошептал, не глядя на Персиваля:  
– Спасибо.  
– Ваша одежда и палочка у меня. Чемодан, я так полагаю, вы на этот раз с собой не брали?  
– В надежном месте, – вздохнул Ньют. Он старательно мало говорил и очень аккуратно двигался. Судя по данным, которые получил Грейвз, ближайшие сутки – или трое, если никто не придет британцу на помощь – ему придется провести в крайне неловком положении.  
– Вам, как всегда, нужно куда-то бежать, я правильно понимаю?  
Ньют пожал плечами, и, судя по широко распахнувшимся глазам с огромными зрачками, и закушенной губе, немедленно об этом пожалел.  
– Завтра вечером. Озеро Тоба. Танец водных драконов. Раз в двенадцать лет.  
Грейвз заглянул Ньюту в лицо, читая выражения, словно книгу. Досада по поводу неудачи сменилась тоской. Перекрывая все, медленно накатывало вожделение, которое Персиваль хотел бы увидеть в других обстоятельствах.  
– Репортеры из «Глашатая» будут здесь через минуту, сэр, – рапорт заставил Грейвза принять решение.  
– Идемте, – он взял Ньюта под руку, услышал стон сквозь зубы, отпустил локоть, перехватил за складку пальто и потянул магозоолога к запасному выходу. – Отчет жду в понедельник. Показания Скамандера принесу сам. – Кивок лейтенанта Кимуры сказал о том, что и на базе контрабандистов все будет в порядке, и репортеров до лишней информации не допустят, и, если не случится форс-мажор континентального масштаба, до понедельника начальство никто не побеспокоит.  
Ночная прохлада, судя по выражению лица Скамандера, остыть не помогла.  
– Сейчас я возьму вас под руку, Ньют, и мы аппарируем, – предупредил Грейвз, и, получив взамен неуверенную улыбку, перехватил локоть Скамандера плотнее. Вихрь вынес их посреди прихожей, больше напоминавшей просторный зал. Грейвз, убедившись, что спутник уверенно стоит на ногах, тотчас отпустил руку.  
– Где мы? – на приемную МАКУСА помещение было не похоже, как и на любое казенное учреждение. Опознавать их без ошибки Ньют научился давным-давно.  
– У меня дома, – Грейвз, казалось, был готов извиниться. – Нужно было срочно убраться с места преступления, времени согласовывать направление не было. Если вы точно знаете, куда хотите отправиться, можете аппарировать в любой момент. Мне жаль, – он помолчал, подбирая слова. – Вы ведь в курсе, что противоядия не существует?  
– Да, – кивнул Ньют, стараясь не шевелиться лишний раз. – Три дня, если ничего не делать, и день...  
Грейвз криво улыбнулся:  
– Если есть кто-то, с кем вы хотите связаться... В этой ситуации, я могу...  
– Нет!  
Ответ прозвучал, пожалуй, слишком резко. Ньют добавил, уже тише:  
– Не стоит. Спасибо.  
– У меня есть пара гостевых спален, можете занять любую, или...  
– Вот только не надо жалости, – дернул плечом Ньют и тут же пожалел об этом: шерстяная ткань проехалась по плечу, оставляя горящую полосу, мурашки поползли по руке и вниз, по спине, подбираясь к пояснице. Пришлось срочно повернуться лицом к окну. Позволить себе расклеиться на глазах у Грейвза он не мог.  
– Это сочувствие. Кроме того, вы оказались в такой ситуации из-за преступления на моей территории, так что...  
– Помощь из чувства долга, прекрасно… – кивнул Ньют. Он понимал, что говорит лишнее, но остановиться не получалось. Кроме возбуждения и повышенной чувствительности яд ависпа действовал и как приличная доза огневиски, растормаживая, и как легкая версия веритасерума, побуждая говорить правду.  
– Пока меня не перебили, я собирался предложить свою спальню, но вижу, что вас это не интересует, – с досадой констатировал Грейвз.  
Ньют резко повернулся. Пальто обернулось вокруг бедер, проехалось по икрам, ворот мазнул по щеке. Торнадо ощущений, выходящих за границы приличия, разбился о томительную пустоту ожидания. Грейвз стоял, глядя в сторону, с неудовольствием скрестив руки на груди. Похоже, его эта ситуация выводила из себя не меньше.  
Ньют медленно подошел почти вплотную.  
– Давайте сделаем вид, что последнюю минуту мы молчали.  
Взгляд Грейвза было непросто выдержать, но Ньют смог.  
– Допустим.  
– Почему, по-вашему, меня это не интересует?  
– Потому что каждый раз вы отказывались провести время в неофициальной обстановке.  
– Я… не мог. Но я не говорил "никогда".  
– Конечно, только "в следующий раз".  
– "В следующий раз с удовольствием".  
– И так постоянно.  
– Вы приглашали из чувства долга.  
– Только в первый раз. И даже тогда мне хотелось познакомиться ближе, Ньют.  
– По-моему, как раз появился шанс.  
– Не думаю, что сейчас согласие можно считать полностью добровольным.   
– Мне показалось, или сейчас уже вы мне отказываете? – Ньют аккуратно коснулся пальцами рук Грейвза.  
Ему казалось, он горит и плавится, касаясь прохладной кожи Персиваля. Проследив долгую линию аккуратных пальцев, Ньют поднял взгляд на его губы.  
– Пока вы раздумываете, я кончу, просто лаская ваши руки.  
– Не представляешь, на что напрашиваешься, Ньют, – тихо сказал Грейвз.  
– Не представляешь, от чего собираешься отказаться, – Скамандер повел плечом, и пальто, наконец, упало на пол, открывая разгоряченную кожу прохладе воздуха.


	2. Chapter 2

Следующие несколько часов Ньют так никогда и не смог вспомнить. Очнулся он под звук собственного голоса, и понял, что валяется на животе поперек кровати, положив голову на грудь Персиваля, и рассказывает об интересном эффекте импритинга, что в редких случаях наблюдается у некоторых экземпляров с повышенной чувствительностью; действие не ограничивается сутками, на следующий день эффект переносится на второго участника, включается эмоциональная и физиологическая связь. Что интересно, импритинг в этом случае становится обоюдным, видимо, из-за развитой anterior insular cortex, части мозга, отвечающей за эмоциональную привязанность. Впоследствии  пара уже не испытывает подобного возбуждения при общении с другими особями. Отлично иллюстрируя факт, что не зря этот вид относят к высшим.

В этот момент к Ньюту с утроенной силой вернулись ощущения от прикосновений к  спине, на которой Персиваль пальцем выводил замысловатый узор. Ньют прервался и поднял голову:

– Погоди! Ты что, правда, пишешь на мне рунами "заткнись?" ~~~~

– Но ведь помогло?

Ньют засмеялся и повернулся на бок.

– Сколько прошло времени?

– Часа три.

– Я все время болтал?

– От силы часа два, не больше.

– И ты все еще здесь!

– Это моя спальня.

– И я все еще здесь?

– А что не так?

– Но это абсолютный рекорд! Никто не выдерживает больше получаса, даже экзаменаторы в Хогвардсе.

– Надеюсь, им ты сдавал… не в голом виде?

– Нет, я же не анимаг, кстати... Годриковы яйца, боюсь, я могу только сменить тему, но не заткнуться, – виновато пожал плечами Ньют. Движение породило новую бурю ощущений.

– Ничего, я нашел отличный способ.

– Заставить меня замолчать? – уточнил Ньют, у которого во рту горчило.

– Переключиться, – мягко поправил Персиваль и плавно, словно большой кот перетек к бедрам Ньюта. Не успел Скамандер и рта открыть для очередного вопроса, как его члена коснулись губы и прошлись по всей длине, заставляя стонать, выгибаясь навстречу.

Ньют чувствовал каждый дюйм, погружаясь в жаркую, влажную глубину. Ощущения были настолько острыми, что, даже сжав кулаки и вонзив ногти в ладони, он не мог лежать спокойно, его выгибало судорогой удовольствия так, что постели касались лишь лопатки, затылок и бедра. ~~~~

Казалось, Ньют будет кончать вечно, но за новой волной острого удовольствия пришла, наконец, приятная истома. Недолгая, как можно было судить по рассказам. Но от того еще более приятная.

Ньют приподнялся на локтях. Персиваль рассматривал его бедра с красными отметинами.

– Похоже, будут синяки. Прости.

– Ничего, – с блаженным видом улыбнулся Ньют. – Я не против.

Он протянул руку и снял маленькую белую каплю с верхней губы Персиваля.

– Не буду спрашивать, как ты научился этому, но позволь, я отвечу тебе тем же?

– Не сегодня, – качнул головой Грейвз, – это твои ночь и день..

– Это нечестно.

– Зато справедливо. И я так хочу.

Ньют аккуратно передвинулся, чтобы лечь бок о бок. Уткнулся лбом в плечо Персиваля и медленно подался ближе, прижался к любовнику всем телом.

– Ты великолепен. Можно я тебя украду?

– От 5 до 10 лет тюрьмы, если похищение совершено из дома, и Омут, если со службы.

– Заметь, я пришел к тебе за разрешением. Это смягчающее обстоятельство. ~~~~

– Отягчающее – преступный замысел. Но ты можешь приезжать, когда захочешь.

– Боюсь, что уже.

– Приехал?

– Хочу.

Персиваль провел рукой по спине Ньюта и стал пропускать сквозь пальцы отросшие волосы на затылке.

– Сколько раз тебя укусили? – осторожно подбирая слова, спросил он.

– Три.

Ладонь Грейвза дрогнула.

– Не страшно, – Ньют вздохнул и опустил голову, – О случаях передозировки до сих пор не было слышно. А чувствительность у меня всегда была повышенная.

– Пожалуй, я мог бы привыкнуть к такой ненасытности, – Персиваль принялся целовать Ньюта, и тот с радостью погрузился в ощущения. Смущаться из-за собственных желаний он перестал очень давно. Но выражать открыто, партнеру, которого, по сути, не слишком хорошо знает, в самый первый раз, да еще в ситуации, когда его чувствительность явно выходит за рамки, было непривычно. И куда непривычнее – встречать понимание без тени осуждения.

 

Уже под утро, когда серый свет начал стыдливо заглядывать за шторы, Персиваль перехватил лодыжки Ньюта и прижал их ногой к постели. Он только что обнаружил, что если поцеловать укромное место под коленом, можно неоднократно получить пяткой по спине, шее, плечу, совершенно не специально, но от того не менее болезненно, несмотря на тысячу извинений.

– Зафиксировать бы тебя, – мечтательно протянул он, и, усмотрев интерес во взгляде Ньюта, пояснил, –  слегка.

– Можно,– легко, слишком легко согласился тот.

Грейвз вытянулся рядом, и с деланной небрежностью спросил:

– Какое у тебя стоп-слово?

– Лансароте, – не задумываясь, ответил Ньют.

Желание полыхнуло в глазах Грейвза. Он провел по шее Скамандера раскрытой ладонью, огладил ключицы, прошелся по животу, словно заново оценивая партнера.   ~~~~

– Поиграем? – с интересом откликнулся Ньют.

– Не сегодня, – Персиваль легонько взялся за сосок Ньюта, и тот не удержался от вскрика. – Для игр ты должен быть в полном сознании и хорошей физической форме.

– М-м-м…

– Но, – Персиваль остановился, чтобы легка прикусить кожу на шее Ньюта над ключицей и посмотреть, как медленно тает след, – мы можем кое-что попробовать.

– Что же?

– Как ты относишься к укусам?

– Смеешься? – Ньют вытянул правую руку, покрытую причудливыми отметинами.

– Если прижму покрепче?

– Можно.

– Секс погрубее?

– Отлично.

– Да ты полон сюрпризов… – протянул Персиваль.

– А тебя это заводит.

Персиваль внезапно обнаружил, что Ньют рассматривает его с интересом, внимательно, будто очередного диковинного зверя в коллекции.

– По-настоящему, – пояснил Ньют. – Всю ночь ты был великолепен, но сейчас… тебя зацепило.

Грейвз прищурился. Ньют, конечно, был прав. Именно сейчас, когда выяснилось, что сбританцем можно не просто хорошо провести время, но и, возможно, отпустить себя, чего он не позволял слишком долго... Конечно, это заводило! До той степени, когда дыхание начинает сбиваться. Похоже, он слишком давно не выпускал эту часть себя на волю, и теперь с трудом сдерживал зверя, чувствуя обещание свободы. И все же. Одно слово у него было, требовалось второе.

– Можно, – угадал его мысли Ньют.

Простое слово снесло барьеры, и в глазах Персиваля потемнело. Минута потребовалась, чтобы справится с собой. Он сделал пару вздохов и медленно, с расстановкой очертил линию от ключицы Ньюта вокруг соска, погладил живот, опускаясь к паху, перешел на бедро, прихватил ладонью над коленом. Начал дышать глубже, ощущая запах секса, желания, замечая, как вздрагивает Ньют, когда чувствительной кожи касается ноготь, а не мягкая подушечка пальца. И все же Ньют не шелохнулся, не дернулся, не попытался приподнять бедра. Замер, словно перед большим хищником, когда тот, внезапно оказавшись рядом, знакомится с посторонним живым существом, благожелательно решая, станет ли новая игрушка жертвой, вкусным завтраком или не удостоится пока внимания.

Атака была быстрой и жесткой, но не жестокой. Поцелуи терзали шею и губы Ньюта, и он от души отвечал на страсть. Теперь можно было бороться, пытаться выскользнуть из-под тяжелого тела, перепробовать весь арсенал когда-то помогавших приемов, исключая пару грязных, прибереженных на крайний случай. И снова оказаться в том же положении, с заведенными над головой руками, распростертым под Персивалем. Тело сводило от безнадежной попытки освободиться, а на светлой коже, рядом с созвездиями веснушек, появлялись все новые метки.

Неудовлетворенное желание переполняло, но Ньют молчал, сжав зубы и лишь по темному огню в глазах Грейвза, по тяжелому дыханию, расширенным зрачкам мог угадать, что страсть увлекает того не меньше, чем свобода подчинить и подмять желанное тело.

 

День занялся вовсю, когда Ньют проснулся и, аккуратно сняв с себя руку Грейвза, ретировался под душ. Он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Остаточная реакция на яд все еще ощущались, но уже заметно ослабла. Ньют пережил восхитительный момент, когда в ответ на первые прикосновения прохладной воды его тело ответило волнами мурашек. Сделав воду теплее, он лениво пустил в ход губку, и принялся разглядывать новые следы, что оставило на нем это приключение. Грейвз даже в страсти оказался джентльменом. Ни одна из отметин не продержится дольше недели, даже магия не понадобится. Пожалуй, Ньюту хотелось бы, чтобы следы задержались подольше. Жаль, что... А впрочем, приглашение приезжать у него уже есть, да и прежних целый ворох, так что в следующий раз он, пожалуй, с большим удовольствием воспользуется гостеприимством этого дома. Главное, чтобы у Грейвза нашлось время. Со стороны судьбы будет необыкновенным свинством перевернуть ситуацию в обратную сторону, когда все, наконец, так прекрасно сошлось.

– Привет, – в дверях ванной комнаты стоял, опираясь на косяк, Персиваль. – Ты как?

– Отлично! – улыбнулся Ньют. – Присоединишься?

В душевом отделении, под широкой тучей, равномерно роняющей капли теплого дождя, двое помещались свободно. Медленный, полный ласки поцелуй обещал перерасти в еще более приятное времяпровождение, когда Ньют прервал его. Он коснулся губами лба любовника и понял, что ему не показалось.

– Ты в порядке?

– Ты мне скажи, – не размыкая объятий, ответил Грейвз. – Ты же специалист-магозоолог. В таких вещах никто лучше не разбирается.

– Ничего себе, – задумчиво протянул Ньют. – Вероятность переноса очень мала, но... – Он еще раз пощупал лоб, прикоснулся губами к шее Персиваля, считая пульс, провел по груди, заглядывая в глаза. И правда, реакция была обостренной. – Мне жаль, – обнял он Грейвза.

– Ничего страшного.

– Но ты мог рассчитывать на кого-то другого, а теперь...

– Я доволен.

– Правда? – Ньют заглянул в глаза Грейвзу. – Ты серьезно?

– Серьезно.

– Я не лучший вариант партнера, если честно.

– Ты просто меня не знаешь, – усмехнулся Персиваль.

– Уезжаю в экспедиции внезапно и не знаю точно, когда вернусь.

– Пропадаю днями на работе.

– Влипаю в истории с тварями.

– Занимаюсь самыми опасными преступниками.

– Даже в свободное время занят своим зоопарком.

– Отчетами и прогнозами.

– Мерлин! – рассмеялся Ньют. – Ничья. Зато в сексе все прекрасно.

– Стоит проверить, а вдруг показалось?

– Точно стоит проверить.

– И выяснить пару моментов. Но не сегодня. И... Ты ведь уезжаешь на Суматру?

– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

– Езжай, – Грейвз выпустил Ньюта и отодвинулся к стене, прислонившись к прохладному камню. – Все будет в порядке.

Ньют покачал головой.

– Я понимаю, раз в двенадцать лет – такое событие нельзя пропускать.

– Меньше чем за сутки я не обернусь. И это слишком долго. Я не знаю, что с тобой будет. Импритинг...

– Все когда-то случается в первый раз. Езжай.

– Но я не хочу! – Ньют сделал шаг и оказался вплотную к Персивалю, прижимаясь к его слишком горячей коже. – Я останусь, потому что хочу остаться. С удовольствием, – усмехнулся он.

– Эй, – прижал его к себе Грейвз, – ты часом не включил меня в свою стаю?

– Прости, невозможно было удержаться.

– Как самого опасного зверя, надеюсь?

– Шесть иксов, не меньше, – Ньют обхватил пальцами член Грейвза и принялся ласкать его неторопливо и уверенно.

– Вулворт-билдинг не устоит.

– Придется держать тебя здесь. Моя очередь о тебе позаботиться.


End file.
